Hana Matsuba
Appearance Personality Background Hana is the second eldest child of a family with five children in the Matsuoka Clan, a small clan that took up residence in the area where the shinju took root from its creation up until modern times. They mostly stayed out of the wars in the warring states period, except for a few members here and there who left or came back. Being a small clan, they were forced to look outside the village to maintain genetic diversity, so ninja and civilians from outside the clan were brought in from time to time, leading to a small village being formed, and various basic ninja arts being taught. This would not really be a hidden village, but more like an out of the way town. Most of the people in the town who could use wood release weren't taught much more than extremely basic level self-defense, and only those who showed aptitude were given any real ninja training, forming a self defense force in the village. Hana, like all the other children in the clan, was taught how to use wood release at a young age, however unlike most she showed an extreme aptitude for the release, as she was a member of a branch family that had only split off the main family two generations back, and as such her bloodline was stronger than most. Even compared to her other siblings, she had an exceptionally strong incarnation of her clan's Kekkei Genkai. As a child, she was capable of growing small trees on her own, something that was generally not seen until after several years of training for most of the wielders of wood. She was enrolled in the local ninja academy, where she was taught basic ninjutsu and refined her wood release skills. She advanced quickly in her learning of the art, mastering ability after ability in wood release, including mastering a few moves of her own. While her classmates all viewed the forest as a sword, as a shield. Hana saw it as something else. She saw it as life. The forest was alive, and provided a home for far more life. She spent time attuning herself with the forest, and attuning it with her. She became one with the forest, and it was one with her. Using this more spiritually aligned wood release, she was able to quickly understand even the most complicated of wood release moves. Over the course of the next ten years she increased her skills with the techniques until she graduated and became a member of the Self-Defense force of the village. She oversaw a section the forest that became the village's guardian, as other than the designated routes in and out, it was too thick to easily get through without wood release. This task continued for another five years until one day, chakra that was all too familiar swept over the forest, increasing it to a gargantuan size. The chakra of the Shinju from the 4th war had finally made its way to the other side of the continent, nearly 28 years later. The trees had grown together into one giant tree, essentially closing up the hole the village was in, albeit due to the abilities of the self defense force, it was not destroyed. Given time, they managed to shape the tree to allow them access to the outside again. However, they did not know what had caused this sudden outgrowth to occur. As such a member had to be sent to investigate the occurrence that had caused the growth. Hana was selected to do this due to her unnaturally strong affinity for the wood release and her relative closeness to the head family. She is currently out in the world, determined to figure out what had caused the changes in the forest, and if it will happen again. Abilities Ninjutsu Wood Release Hana's original Wood Release Techniques include, but are not limited to the ones below. Wood Release: Avatar of the Forest : Hana merges with surrounding vegetation using the mayfly, leading the entire forest becoming part of her. She is capable of generating her techniques off of any tree or plant that is connected with her, but this move has a heavy chakra cost for any prolonged usage. Destroying all the vegetation in the area can kill her. Wood Release: Gungnir, Swaying Spear. Creates a spear of wood that has a pair of flowers on the backside of the blade. These flowers produce high pressure pollen streams that create a wave of sharp branched trees behind the spear after it is thrown. It explodes into a moderately sized forest of bladed trees upon impact. Wood Release: Sleipnir, Steed of Odin. a subset of gungnir. Creates several warriors mounted on sleipnir like horses with lances. These warriors bare down on an opponent at high speed. They will keep attempting to attack the opponent until destroyed Secret Art, Wood Release: Yggdrasil, The World Tree. Hana's ultimate restraining technique. Derived from Wood Dragon and naitivity of a world of trees. Creates numerous trees from the ground that flow around an opponent to trap them in a giant tree. Depending on how dangerous the opponent is she can size if from the size of a normal tree to something large enough to truly fit the name Yggdrasil, as it can reach up into and even past the stratosphere. This move is incredibly chakra intensive even if she uses moves to reduce consumption such as merely accelerating the growth of existing plant material. This move will absorb the chakra of an opponent trapped in the tree and then uses it to enhance the strength of the prison. It also uses multiple layers of different kinds of trees layered repeatedly to retard any attempts to free the trapped opponent. The opponent is held in place in the center of the technique in a moderately sized chamber where they are suspended by several trees pinning them in one spot and a spike going through both their hands which leaves them stuck together behind their back and the restraint there. Secret Art, Wood Release: Ragnarok, Rebirth of the Gods. Hana's ultimate attack. First several flower buds are created, over the next several minutes they will slowly expand in size. Once they reach maximum size, they open up fast and fire seeds into the air, at this point the flowers wilt. The seeds in the air, along with the roots of the plant themselves, essentially explode into trees, creating numerous sharp branches that explode out of and into the ground, tearing the opponent to shreds between the thousands if not tens of thousands of razor sharp branches and roots that are attempting to impale them from all directions. Wood Release: Ouroboros, the Infinite Dragon. wood dragon derivative Hana sends roots underground that essentiallly create a large wood dragon that is covered in thorns. Upon breaking the ground the Dragon circles the battlefield until it ends up biting its own tail. It will proceed to whip around the battlefield at high speeds creating an arena with walls that will shred any opponent that tries to break through. As it absorbs chakra, ninjutsu has decreased effectiveness on this technique. Wood Release: Draugr, Portents of Oblivion. Hana releases spores into the air via flowery trees or genesis of the world tree that will infect and control creatures in the area. Insects are taken over almost immediately. Eventually small animals and if in contact enough even humans can come under control, though this takes several days to occur. Taijutsu Genjutsu Bukijutsu Stats Trivia Quotes Category:Approved Wood Release Category:Dal101